In the Land of Ooh
by Rock Star Stories
Summary: A 13 year old boy somehow gets to Ooh. Will he survive?
1. Prolouge

One day, in a sleepy little town called Mt. Bethel, there was a kid. This kid's name was Josh. Josh was a nice kid but he wasn't very popular. He decided to build an invention that might make him quite .popular. He spent at least $1,000 on it and also a couple of months on his experiment. But one day, he thought that he got it and powered it on.

It was working. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a miracle. He was finally able to make a transporter device! He was about to test it when all of the sudden, it exploded. Everything he worked for, gone. The explosion set his house on fire.

He luckily escaped with his life and nothing but the clothes on his back(a pair of jeans and a tuxedo shirt), his favorite jacket(black with ear buds built in with red zipper and drawstring), and his black and green backpack. The fire department came and put out the fire, but they weren't able to salvage anything. He decided since he just lost everything, he went wandering around the world to see if he could find his purpose. Thats when it all started...


	2. The Dungeon

_**Josh's POV**_

I went to look for a place to live. No one would take me in. _I'm just so sick of people was sick of people so_ I went to the woods to live. Once I did, I built a little tree hit. _Thank God for my pocket knife. Now to get some food_. I went out to hunt for some food. While I was out, I found a well. I threw a nickel in and made a wish. _I_ _wished that he could find a place where people would care for and understand him_. I killed a deer(witch I didn't want to) and cooked it for food. I thought that it was getting late so I went to bed. I then headed off to bed. I had one of the weirdest dream ever. It was about Flame Princess. The Cosmic Owl was there but I thought it was just my imagination. But little did I know what I had in store for me when I woke up...

_**Flame Princess's POV**_

_What a weird dream. Why would I dream of another human. The only other one is Finn._ Finn. I'm still a little shaky about our break-up. Maybe a dungeon crawl will help clear my head. "Cinnamon Bun!" I said. "Uh, what?" he replied. "Could you watch over the kingdom for a bit? I'll be out for a while." "Bah, Okay Princess. Bye!"I smiled and said "Bye Cinnamon Bun!" _Time to find a dungeon._

_**Josh's POV**_

I woke up. Fell just fine but was a little shook up about the dream but then I thought, _Whatever. I had dreams more intense then that about her before. But none with the Cosmic Owl._ I was hungry so I went out hunting and gathering for breakfast. But while picking berry's, I found a dungeon. _Oh cool. I can go on a dungeon crawl. I could be just like Finn. I love Adventure Time. Lets do this._

_**Flame Princess's POV**_

_Heat Sense. There's one over there._ I went into the dungeon but it had a weird green-ish glow to it. I found some keys and burnt a lot of things but then I saw something unusual. Could it be? A human? But. Finn is the only one. And why is he running?

_**Josh's POV**_

"HOLY SHIT! What the FUCK!" I started running. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that Flame Princess? Shit. She's chasing me. What should I do?

_**Flame Princess's POV**_

Why is he running? Hasn't he ever seen a fire elemental before? Wow. Seeing another human is bringing back all of the Finn memories. "Oh Glob. Not now." Why did Finn have to come into my life? "IT'S SO CONFUSING!" Am I, crying? I need to sit down.

_**Josh's POV**_

Am I in Ooh? And is she crying lava? I better go now before she gets angry. But now that I know where I am, I know where to go. Time to get some food. "To the Candy Kingdom!"


	3. The Other Human

_**Josh's POV**_

I knew that I had to disguise myself because people would know there's another human in Ooh. I hid myself as a candy person. I knew that Flame Princess would try and find me but I didn't know when. I decided to get Candy Litter to eat.

But that's when I saw them. Thats when I saw Finn and Jake. They seemed cool, and I know it was a little stalker-ish, but I followed them back to the tree house. I knocked on the door and BMO answered. I got so excited! It was BMO!

I said to BMO "Hi BMO. Is Finn and Jake here?" Kinda stupid to ask considering I followed Finn and Jake back. But BMO said "Yes. Finn and Jake ARE here!". "Can I see them please?". "Yes. Please come in.". I went inside and it was even cooler than in the cartoon. I decided to take off my costume. Then Jake came in and it was epic because he stretched down.

Then he noticed that I was human. He quickly yelled "OH MY GLOB! FINN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!". I had to admit that I got a little scared because Finn came down with his sword ready to fight. But then I was terrified because Finn passed out.

_**Finn's POV**_

Everything is so dark. Wait. Is that Jake? I can hear his voice through the darkness. Is that light? Everything is so fuzzy. Wait. Things are clearing up. Is that, ANOTHER HUMAN!? "Oh my fucking glob." "Finn," said Jake "Emergency meeting.". Jake and I walked up to the bedroom and Jake started talking.

"Look Finn. Do you remember our last encounter with humans? I say we kick this guy out before he goes all candy-crazy.". I replied to Jake "Look bro. I know that he could be evil, but he could also be good. I say we give him a chance. Okay?". "Okay. Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on that kid."

_**Jake's POV**_

I knew that Finn would be screwed up by a different human but I think that I'll follow that kid around for a bit just in case. I heard him and Finn talking in the other room. I stretched my ear so that I could hear them talking. I heard the kid say something.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm talking to Finn the human. I've heard so many stories about you and Jake. And I was wondering if you could help me out. I need a place to live so could you help me build a house or cabin?". "Yea. Sure. I could help.. But before I do, can I ask you something?". "Yea Finn. Anything.". "Cool. I was wondering where you came from. And were there any other humans there?". The kid didn't respond. I knew there was something fishy going on...


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys. I know I just updates a new chapter but this FanFictin is based on a dream I had about Flame Princess a few days ago. The character Josh is my real name and the character described is also me. I'm so happy about the follows that I'm gonna make it a contest. The first 5 people to follow AND favorite this story get to PM me an OC for me to put into the story(_CANNOT BE HUMAN. MIGHT BE IN 1-5 CHAPTERS. MAYBE._). Even though it was a dream I can alter this a little bit for you guys. So thats all I really have to say. If you have any questions for me about the story, feel free to PM me. Until next time!**

** (P.S If anyone wants to add this story to a community, please get my permission first and I'll try to do daily updates. Keyword: _TRY._ So thanks for the 113 views!)**

** -Rock Star Stories**


	5. OCs Introduced

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long sense my last update. I had to finish my summer reading project. But now that I am back, I have some OC's from my contest to introduce to you all!**

**OC #1: _Name_: Oakana [Pronounced: Oak-Ana]  
_Gender_: Female  
_Kingdom_: From Redwood Kingdom  
_Occupation_: None. Also is not royalty  
_Age_: 14  
_Eyes_: Green  
_Hair_: Dark Brown and long  
_Skin_: Brown/Light Tan with wood design  
_Outfit_: Random Green dress that looks like its made from a giant leaf, and no shoes.  
_Personality_: Shy.  
_Powers_: Arms and legs can grown to any shape/size quickly (sort of like Jake's but just with arms/legs). Also can sprout leaves anywhere because she's made of wood!**

**_Creator_: iDreamBig**

**OC #2: _Name_: Parzival Alba  
_Species_: a Darker, a solid shadow with humanoid form  
_Weapon_: A Shadow sword  
Powers: Mind control, Giant Form, Can Fly, Summon Shadow Creatures, invisibility  
Age: 12  
_Alignment:_ Good  
_History_: He was born in the Shadow Kingdom a reign of evil but from very young he show the opposite from his specie. At his 12th birthday, he escaped from there as an outcast, he travels all around Ooh since then for a place for him.**

**_Creator_: **

**OC #3: _Name_: Maya Tokenis  
_Meta Human Name_: Black Rose  
Age: 19  
_Birthday_: 4/30/94  
_Good or Evil_: Good  
Race/Hybrid of: Demon  
_Appearance_-Physical: Black hair, red eyes with black lines (Contacts) lean figure, size B cup, retractable fangs (fake), black figure nails, her wrists have many scars on them (used to be a cutter)  
_Costume_: A black tank top with a red rose on it, black gloves that go to her elbows without fingers, dark blue jeans with rips starting from the thighs to her ankles (look like slits) with black tights that covers up the skin, black combat boots, a black rose headband, and a completely black mask that is completely blank, no facial features, eye-holes, mouth-holes, nothing.  
_Regular_: A black tank top with blue jeans, white converses and a rose headband.  
_Personality_: She is descried as evil for her pranks and and mean personality, she hates anyone with a outgoing personality and makes fun of people who are shy, but she chooses to be a hero because she wants to avenge her mother and father, who died because of Nightingale. she is absolutely fearless and a dare devil, she takes everything to the extreme. She is slowly starting to lose her mind.  
_Wishes for the future_: To rid the world of evil  
Phobias: none  
_Flaws_: she lets her destructive personality get in the way of things, she is suspected to still be suicidal.  
_Mannerisms_: she beat boxes when she is bored and holds her ears saying "Nothing is Nothing" repeatedly when she is alone.  
_Weakness_: her powers only work if she is out in the sun, fire, basically anything that could kill a plant.  
_Likes_: Roses, Evanescence, spring, black magic.  
_Dislikes_: fire, ice, Out going people, bullies.  
_Powers_: she can make vines with thrones shoot out of the ground and control them at her own will, she can make roses turn a black color, if eaten the person can die.  
_How well do they work with others_: she can't be in the same room with a crowd for a minute without freaking out.  
_Friends_: Prodigy, Red Hood.  
_Enemies_: Bullies, Villains, Princess Bubblegum.  
_History_: She was born with a heart that was completely black, it didn't even beat, thus her mean personality, but her parents loved who she was. She was bullied in her school so much that she drank bleach and cut herself, but she would always live, she once over dosed her anti-depressants but survived due to a rose taking the poison out, that's how she discovered her powers. 16 years later, Nightingale murdered her parents, leaving her with nothing, she sworn to avenge them and to keep on living, when ever she defeats a villain, she leaves roses spelling "Never Give Up!"  
_Family_: Devon Tokenis- FATHER deceased, Mia Tokenis- MOTHER deceased**

**_Creator:_ KKK NOT TODAY**

**I'll be uploading to the story later today. I just wanted you all to meet the new OCs for the story. Remember, there are still 2 spots left for an OC! So Follow/Favorite it up! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter to make!**


End file.
